


Duende

by vivaforever597



Category: Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack and Ivy ponder the absence of any notable henchpeople under Mason Dixon's reign over VILE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duende

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmo/gifts).



> Prompt from a Tumblr meme: "Duende - Unusual power to attract or charm." Set just after the end of Timing Is Everything.

Zack rolled backward in his chair. "Hey, Ive," he said, leaning over the arm to stick his face next to his sister's.

She sighed. "Yeah, Zack?"

"Know what I noticed?"

"The cute girl on TV?" Ivy asked sarcastically, trying to focus on the monitor in front of her.

"Well, her too. But I meant when Mason was head of VILE."

Ivy rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to play guessing games, little bro."

"Well, the thing is - Carmen was his only henchperson with, you know, a personality. Aside from us, I mean. The rest of them were just those generic dorkbuds."

Ivy considered it. "Hmm. You're right. I hadn't noticed." She turned to go back to her work, but her brother wasn't finished yet.

"Why do you think that is?" he wondered aloud. "Carmen's crooks aren't exactly nondescript. Why would they join VILE with her, but not with Mason?"

Ivy sighed. She clearly was not going to get much work done until Zack's curiosity was satisfied. "I dunno, Zack. Carmen's kind of a magnetic personality, you know? Maybe they joined for her as much as for the loot."

"Eh, maybe." Zack leaned over to steal a potato chip from the bag open on her desk. "Maybe his dental plan just wasn't as good."

Ivy laughed in spite of herself. "They've gotta keep those molars clean, huh, little bro?"

Zack snickered. "Can you imagine Hannah Lulu trying to schedule an appointment?" He took on a higher-pitched, vaguely accented voice. "Oh, no, I can't have my root canal on the 13th! It would be bad luck!"

Behind their backs, the CHIEF watched quietly, for a change. They hadn't even noticed his appearance. They were right, he thought. Carmen had a certain power to charm that he'd never found in anyone else. And sometimes he thought that charm never quite wore off.


End file.
